


愚人之旅

by MORUS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORUS/pseuds/MORUS
Summary: 灵感来自塔罗大阿卡纳牌。以第五季结尾作为结局，寇森的愚人之旅。是每张牌一句话的微小说。
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 3





	愚人之旅

**Author's Note:**

> 献给Phillip Couson和Melinda May。

0 愚人  
菲尔对历史书下潜藏的神秘组织有一个猜想。

I 魔术师  
他是否有足够的决心与能力，如招募官所说那样，成为一面盾？

II 女祭司  
母亲准备好的行李里，整整齐齐地摞好了珍藏多年的美队卡片。

III 皇后  
理所当然地，沉迷历史的书呆子在神盾学院并不受欢迎，但梅琳达·梅铁骑天降。

IV 皇帝  
他的SO告诉他，当人明白自己在参与一项伟大的事业时，便能无往不利。

V 教宗  
作为神盾学院通讯部的优秀毕业生，弗瑞亲手授予他徽章。

VI 恋人  
或许我厌倦了和平民约会。梅转头看着他，破旧面包车在俄罗斯的偏僻小路上颠簸。

VII 战车  
他们两人搭档，完成了很多任务。有些惊险，有些轻松。

VIII 力量  
他偏好说服人，或者制定巧妙的计划。智慧也是力量，不是吗？

IX 隐士  
引擎轰鸣，黑色轿车驶出加油站，两袋口味不同的甜甜圈躺在副驾驶座位上。来路与前方都被沉沉夜色吞没。

X 命运之轮  
他招募了克林特，克林特招募娜塔莎。妙尔尼尔带他认识了索尔，托尼也不情不愿地和他打交道。史蒂夫刚被从冰层里挖出来，他正在筹划如何接触班纳博士。

XI 正义  
从梅狭小逼仄的办公室里走出来，他抬手看了看表。快该要登上天空母舰向弗瑞报告了。

XII 倒吊人  
他靠坐在机舱上，流血而亡，激光炮仍然斜倚在腿上。

XIII 死神  
Tahiti is a magical place.

XIV 节制  
他得到一架飞机，梅当了他的飞行员，他还招募了斯凯。一切似乎都向好发展，除了无休止的刻画。

XV 魔鬼  
神盾倾覆。

XVI 高塔  
黑盒子的棱角硌得他掌心生疼。九头蛇渗透，神盾局分裂，异人危机肆虐。但他必须坚持。

XVII 星辰  
失去一只手的痛苦比不上梅的离开。但她回来了。

XVIII 月亮  
框架里，梅追随他跃下。

XIX 太阳  
左手义肢上的盾挡住飞来的子弹，却遮掩不住真情流露。恐惧维度教会他珍惜眼前。

XX 审判  
他的徽章和名字被镌刻在和风一号的驾驶舱前。

XXI 世界  
塔希提的风温柔地包裹他们交握的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 赶在神盾完结前，发表一下我丢人的蚊子腿philinda产出。我永远爱philinda，希望他们拥有一个好结局。


End file.
